


Give the Gift of Life

by lrhaboggle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 100 words, Baby, Drabble, Short, VideoGame, afton - Freeform, animatronic, ennard - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: We need you so that we can hide! We need you so that we can leave! You have to let me inside the room! Isn't that why you came here...?





	Give the Gift of Life

Don't worry. You won't die! I promise! It won't even hurt... probably. Just a little pinch, then it'll be over. And think of the good you'll be doing! My friends and I have been trapped here too long. We miss the sun and the light, the singing and laughter. It is too dark and quiet in here, like a tomb. But we are not dead! And now you, a living, breathing human being, have come here! You possess the warmth of that life that we so covet, that we so need. So please, free us. Give the gift of life!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Title reference to mini game in FNAF 2, story a 100-word drabble of Elizabeth/Baby pleading with you to save her. Idk where the idea came from, it just did. So here's the result. Hope you like!


End file.
